La Déchéance du Monde Sorcier
by REDASASTRAWBERRY
Summary: Harry, mort. Drago devient le bras droit de Voldemort. Mais tout bascule lorsqu'une certaine Granger débarque dans sa vie.
1. Prologue

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>La Déchéance du Monde Sorcier<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

À Poudlard, comme dans la vie sorcière de tous les jours, il y avait plusieurs catégories de personnes.

Les Sang-Pur étaient divisés en deux sous catégories.

Les premiers qui gardaient la « Pureté de leur Sang » intentionnellement et étaient dégouttés par l'idée de se mélanger avec ceux qui étaient différents d'eux. Ces familles se mariaient donc entre elles et étaient par conséquent toutes liés les unes aux autres. C'est pour cela qu'elles se faisaient de plus en plus rare.

La seconde qui était appelée par les premiers « Traites à leur Sang », étaient tout simplement leur exact opposé.

Il existait aussi les Sangs-Mêlés qui étaient des sorciers qui détenaient un ancêtre Moldu.

Les Nés Moldus, eux, étaient des sorciers dont les parents n'étaient uniquement que des Moldus. Ils étaient méprisés par les Sang-Pur de première catégorie. Qualifiés d'impurs et de Sang-de-Bourbe.

Hermione Granger faisait partie de cette dernière catégorie. Et Dieu sait comme il n'était pas tous les jours facile de subir les persécutions de certains de ses camarades. Mais cette jeune Gryffondor était forte et arrivait à garder la tête haute malgré les insultes sur ses origines. Ou même son physique.

C'est vrai que la première fois que Drago Malefoy l'avait insultée de Sang-de-Bourbe en deuxième année, elle avait pleuré.

Mais il y avait une chose que personne ne savait et ne saurait sûrement jamais.

Ce n'était pas uniquement à cause de ces trois mots qui l'avaient blessée. Non. Si ça lui avait tant fait mal ce jour là, c'était pour la simple et bonne raison que c'était de sa bouche à _lui_, que l'insulte était sortie.

Parce qu'avant ça, la Rouge et Or était bel et bien tombée sous le charme du Serpentard. Aussi irrationnel et inexplicable ce soit, elle était amoureuse de lui. Elle même s'en voulait d'être finalement comme ces filles qu'elle méprisait. Celles qui n'ont d'yeux que pour le Vert et Argent, et qui ne peuvent s'empêcher d'être euphorique quand ce dernier daignait a poser un regard sur elles.

Bien sûr, Hermione était différente. Quand ses yeux rencontraient ceux de Drago, elle se contentait de mettre le plus de venin possible. Aussi bien pour lui renvoyer la manière dont lui la regardait que pour se protéger. Parce que s'il serait amené à apprendre l'amour qu'elle lui portait, elle ne s'en remettrait pas.

Elle le voyait déjà, donnant un coup de coude à ses camarades pour les intimer à se moquer de la stupide Sang-de-Bourbe qui était tombé amoureuse de lui.

Et puis, il y avait aussi Ron qui semblait lui prêter plus d'intérêt que ne devrait le faire un simple meilleur ami.

La jalousie qu'il avait éprouvé lorsqu'elle avait dansé avec Victor Krum, lorsque Cormac McLaggen s'était approché d'elle un peu trop près.

Et puis il y avait cette attention, en deuxième année.

Quand elle avait été pétrifié par le Basilic, il avait passé toutes les nuits à ses côtés. Peut-être que la vue et la sensation du toucher lui avait été enlevé à cause de son état mais il lui restait l'ouïe. Elle avait entendu sa main caresser ses cheveux lorsqu'il l'avait fait près de son oreille.

Ce comportement aurait pu laisser croire qu'il la considérait comme sa petite soeur, s'il ne lui avait pas chuchoté qu'il était amoureux d'elle.

Ces deux garçons étaient tous les deux des Sang-Pur mais de deux catégories bien différente.

Ron, lui, était le gentil garçon qui lui portait de l'attention et qui pourrait l'aimer car il se fichait de la qualité de son sang.

Alors que Drago, lui, était le vilain qui ne lui apporterait que des problèmes. Qui la détestait pour ses origines et ne l'aimerait sûrement jamais...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteur<span> : **

**Et me voici pour une nouvelle fiction! Beaucoup plus Drama que « Le Méprisable mais Sexy Drago Malefoy ». J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que le prologue vous a accroché. N'oubliez pas la petite review ! Sinon je ne pourrais savoir si ça plaît ou non. **

**Bisous!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur : Merci à isabellerickman, Karina.A, Victoria, Crysen Fall et Mary Malfoy Black! Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>La Déchéance du Monde Sorcier<strong>

* * *

><p>Drago Malefoy avait longtemps cru être dépourvu de sentiment.<p>

Tous ceux que les gens s'employaient à appeler les « bons », comme le bonheur, l'amour ou d'autres conneries dans ce genre. Le jeune Serpentard était à des kilomètres de tout ça. Peut-être n'avait-il simplement jamais été heureux.

Ce qui l'avait poussé à s'éloigner de la lumière pour sombrer dans l'obscurité était tout d'abord cette haine indéniable du Monde que son père avait implanter dans son cerveau depuis son plus jeune âge. Quand Voldemort était revenu à l'âge de ses quatorze ans, le terrain était déjà prêt.

Ils croyaient en lui.

Le Lord l'avait choisi. Et il paraissait que c'était la meilleur chose au monde.

Son paternel lui avait souvent répéter que lorsqu'on gagne la confiance du Maître des Ténèbres, il faut être prêt a tout pour ne pas la perdre. A force d'avoir rabâché ça dans son esprit malléable d'adolescent des centaines de fois, Drago avait fini par y croire, lui aussi. Alors il a fait des choses peut-être inhumaines.

Il est énormément facile de manipuler un enfant. Il suffit de le travailler, lui faire voir une conception bien différente du « bien » et du « mal ». Ce qu'on lui avait dit, était que ces deux notions, pourtant fondamentales, n'existaient pas. Qu'il y avait seulement ceux qui s'emparaient du pouvoir et ceux qui étaient trop faible pour le faire.

Avec des notions comme celle là, pas étonnant qu'il ait tué sans regret beaucoup de personnes pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Et il n'hésiterait sûrement pas à le refaire. Après tout, ça faisait dix-sept ans maintenant qu'on lui avait inculqué ses valeurs. Il avait désormais La Marque. Cette Marque pour laquelle il s'était tant battu. Celle qui faisait la fierté de sa famille. Et qui devait probablement faire la sienne.

Celle pour laquelle il servait en ce moment même. Celle pour laquelle il hottait d'un simple coup de baguette la vie de ces gens qui semblaient à ses yeux si peu importants.

Les sortilèges impardonnables ne cessaient de défiler. Les jets de différentes couleurs jaillissaient et atteignaient la plus part du temps leurs cibles. Certains touchaient et le tuaient. D'autres blessaient très gravement. Le sang coulait sur le sol, et peignait le paysage de ce qui avait longtemps était sa maison.

Poudlard.

Le Vert et Argent ne pouvait pas dire que la cause pour laquelle il se battait était juste. Elle ne l'était pas et il le savait très bien. Mais il avait depuis longtemps perdu la notion de ce qui était juste et de ce qui ne l'était pas. Il faisait seulement ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Lorsqu'il n'avait pas été capable de tuer Dumbledore, il l'avais payé très cher. À ce moment là, il n'avait que seize ans. Et il éprouvait pour cet homme du respect. Ce qu'il ne ressentait pour son père ou Voldemort que par contrainte.

C'est pour cela que voler sa vie lui avait été impossible. Bien sûr, ça n'avait pas échapper au Lord qui l'avait cru trop faible pour faire parti de ses rangs. Il avait failli en ayant pas été capable de préserver la confiance que le Lord lui avait offerte.

Comme punition, il avait été enfermé dans les cachots et avait subi les Doloris de son père.

Pourtant, il avait eu une second chance. Une seule. Alors bien évidemment il l'avait saisi. Il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour se rattraper.

C'est alors qu'on lui a présenté une petite fille. C'était une Sang-de-Bourbe mais c'était une petite fille, bordel. Elle devait sûrement avoir neuf ans. Elle était _humaine_. Et elle _lui_ ressemblait tellement...

C'était comme s'il avait eu devant lui cette putain d'Hermione Granger. La gamine avait les même cheveux qu'elle. Bruns, emmêlés et volumineux. Ses yeux marrons caramel avaient été larmoyant parce qu'elle avait eu peur.

Sa dernière _chance_.

Un coup de baguette, des yeux qui se ferment et un corps qui s'effondre. Voilà comment ça s'était passé. Une vie pour une autre. S'il ne l'avait pas tué, quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait fait à sa place.

Brusquement, un sortilège mortel le frôla de très près.

Drago sortit de ses rêveries. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur le moment présent, s'il ne voulait pas se faire tuer. Il envoya des sorts, par-ci, par-là, achevant sans la moindre pitié tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage ou dans son champ de vision.

Tuer ou être tué.

Voilà à quoi se résumait entièrement sa vie.

Soudain, il sentit son coeur loupé un battement. Il aurait préféré recevoir un doloris dans la cage thoracique plutôt que d'admettre la raison qui l'avait fait défaillir.

_Hermione._

Elle était là. Devant lui. À quelque mètres seulement.

Cette stupide Sang-de-Bourbe le dévisageait alors qu'elle aurait du l'attaquer. Ou au moins le désarmer. Ça faisait des mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Ses cheveux bruns indisciplinés étaient regroupés en une tresse sur le côté. Elle portait une veste en jean au dessus de son gilet violet...

_Tue-la! Tue-la...Tue..._

Lorsque ses yeux caramel s'ancrèrent aux siens, il fut légèrement perturbé et ne put entreprendre ce que son esprit lui criait. C'était comme si la scène autour d'eux se déroulait au ralentie et que la petite voix s'éteignait. Comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance si ce n'était elle.

Drago secoua la tête et se reprit rapidement, s'en voulant à lui même d'avoir été si faible pour avoir été déstabilisé:

-Expelliarmus.

La baguette de la Rouge et Or partit s'écraser bien loin derrière elle. Il vit la mâchoire de cette dernière se contracter tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle d'une démarche féline. Comme un lion qui s'approche de sa proie. Assez ironique comme situation si on remarquait que c'était elle qui venait de Gryffondor.

-Toujours ce manque de coordination affreux, remarqua t-il. C'est ma beauté qui t'as perturbée, Granger?

-J'ai mis trop d'espoir à ce que tu ne meurs de modestie avant de me voir, répliqua t-elle sans ciller.

L'ampleur de son sang froid n'était pas étonnant. Il l'avait l'habitude de l'entendre répliquer avec calme. Elle avait toujours cette maîtrise d'elle même agaçante alors que sa baguette devait sûrement être entrain de jouer à cache cache avec les hautes herbes...

_Tue-la! Tue-la... _

Ses prunelles ne le lâchaient pas. Durant un cour instant, il eut l'impression de revoir la petite fille qu'il avait dû tuer devant ses yeux. La scène lui revint en mémoire et l'écoeura tellement qu'il renonça à lui faucher sa vie.

-Tire-toi, Sang-de-Bourbe, lui ordonna-t-il subitement.

Les sourcils de la Gryffondor se froncèrent.

Elle faisait ça lorsque Rogue prenait un malin plaisir à enlever des points à sa maison, lorsqu'elle était en colère, quand elle avait mal comprit quelque chose ou lorsqu'elle avait du mal à concocter une de ses potions - ce qui arrivait rarement, pour ne pas dire qu'une fois, au cours du Felix Felicis.

-Pardon? Répondit-elle, incrédule.

-Ne joue pas à la plus débile avec moi. Tu m'as très bien comprise, lâcha t-il avec une froideur incomparable. Rentre chez toi.

Elle le détailla, sans flancher.

-Et pourquoi partirais-je? Demanda t-elle, les poings sur les hanches.

-Parce que sinon je te tue.

Elle hésita un instant. Se demandant probablement s'il cherchait à la menacer ou la protéger mais elle dû se rappeler de toutes ses fois où il l'avait insulté, rabaissé et humilié en public car elle lui lança un dernier regard brûlant de haine et recula.

Elle jeta un regard désespéré à sa baguette.

-Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi.

Comme il l'avait prémédité, elle tenta sa chance et sauta pour récupérer sa baguette mais au moment où elle s'apprêtait à la saisir, il cria:

-Accio baguette!

Celle-ci atterrit dans la main du blond dont les gris métallique étaient devenu moqueur. Ils échangèrent un regard qui eut le dont de pincer encore une fois le coeur de Drago et elle s'en alla.

Il la regarda s'éloigner avec un léger sourire car, avec un peu de chance, c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il la voyait.

••••

-Neville, qui est-ce dans les bras d'Hagrid? Demanda Ginny Weaslay d'une voix brisée par l'émotion. Neville, qui est-ce?

En réalité, elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Qui mieux que Ginny savait à qui appartenait ses cheveux noir de jais qu'elle avait trop souvent contempler, cet être qu'elle avait aimé?

Parce que tout le monde savait qui était dans les bras du Géant mais personne n'osait vraiment se l'avouer à lui même. C'était trop difficile de croire qu'il n'était plus parmi eux car si c'était vraiment le cas alors le Monde tel qu'ils l'avaient connu n'existerait plus.

-Harry Potter est mort! Clama haut et fort Lord Voldemort, satisfait.

Son annonce fut accompagnée des rires moqueur de ses partisans.

Ginny cria. Elle refusait. Non. ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Il ne l'aurait pas abandonner. Non. Il ne lui aurait jamais fait ça...

Toutes les personnes qui avaient aimé Harry, tous ceux qui avaient cru en lui se sentirent défaillirent. L'être qui avait fait naître une lueur d'espoir dans le monde Magique venait de s'éteindre. Que restait-il maintenant? De pauvres sorciers malheureux et condamnés. Des gens détruits par la perte trop douloureuse de ce jeune homme qui avait détenu une place trop grande dans leur coeur.

-L'heure est venue de vous prononcez. Venez vous joindre à nous ou mourez.

Drago, qui jusque là garder une parfaite maîtrise de lui sembla se distraire par un détaille insignifiant lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur Hermione. Son regard descendit lentement vers la main de celle-ci qu'elle avait glissé dans celle de Weaslay. La mâchoire du jeune Serpentard se contracta. Toute cette tendresse lui donner envie de vomir. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé à ce moment là faire en sorte que leur main ne se touchent plus. En tranchant la peau du Rouquin par exemple... Et puis, cette union était perverse. Ce n'est pas tant l'idée qu'Hermione puisse salir le Sang de Weaslay qui le gênait. Mais plutôt qu'elle salisse un Sang Pur.

-Drago, l'appela discrètement son père.

Le blond scruta un instant son père, ne saisissant pas ce qu'il désirait. Il était tellement en colère qu'un bourdonnement semblait résonner dans ses tympans, l'empêchant de saisir le moindre mot que son paternel lui disait. Puis il aperçut sa mère se qui eut dont de l'apaiser.

-Drago, viens, lui dit-elle calmement avec un sourire rassurant.

Alors le jeune homme avança vers sa destiné sans le moindre regret. Une deuxième couche de glace venait d'être appliqué sur son âme parce, même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître, quelque chose venait vraiment brisé à l'intérieur de lui. Malheureusement, il lui sembla que c'était les infimes parcelles de bontés qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Hermione le regarda s'en allé en frissonnant. Il était parti. Cet affreux sentiment de solitude commença a s'insinuer lentement dans sa cage thoracique...

_...comme un doloris qui venait de l'atteindre en plein coeur. _

* * *

><p><strong>HEY!<strong>

**Voilà le premier chapitre, j'espere qu'il vous a plu!**

**Eh, une p'tite Review? **

**(C'est gratos les amis, Profitez!)**

**Bisous, **

**S****O-STRAW **


	3. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur : Merci à Victoria, Karina.A, Isabellerickman, Mademoiselle Maupin, Estrella'zz, Gothmary96, Lovely Hatred et Mary Malfoy Black !**

**Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>La Déchéance du Monde Sorcier<strong>

* * *

><p>Un an s'était écoulé depuis que Harry était mort. Voldemort exerçait désormais son règne dont la puissance ne cessait de s'accroître de jour en jour. Le monde avait évidemment bien changé et s'était calqué sur l'image du Mage noir.<p>

Il contrôlait tout.

Tout d'abord les médias. Passant de la Gazette des Sorciers au Chicaneur. Sans oublier, les multiples éditions comme le Sorcier du Soir et celui du dimanche où il promettait une mort douloureuse aux traîtres à leur Sang. Rabâchant inlassablement que chacun devait respect le Maître et se soumettre s'il ne voulait pas se faire tuer.

Les sorciers vivaient dans la terreur et leur espoir était parti en fumé depuis longtemps.

Bien sûr, certains avaient osé protester. Mais ils n'avait malheureusement pas été assez.

Il y avait également le Sorcier en Guerre extrêmement anti-Moldu. Les Sang-de-Bourbe étaient traqués et tués. Jusqu'à l'extinction. Il fallait irradier ces « larves » de ce Nouveau Monde.

La noirceur s'était propagée et s'ancrait partout. Le Lord touchait même à ses âmes qui devaient être innocentes.

Les enfants.

Ils étaient embrigadés et suivis de très près par des professeurs adhérants aux croyances de Voldemort. Radicalement raciste.

Le mal avait une énorme domination sur le bien. Et le Lord s'assurait qu'une génération futur pourrait prendre la relève et être suffisamment embobinée pour ne plus croire en rien. Si ce n'est ses idées.

Dans ce Monde-ci, Drago pouvait se qualifier de chanceux. Il était né du « bon » côté de la barrière. Il faisait parti de ceux qui tuaient et non de ceux qui étaient tués. Il avait d'ailleurs prouvé sa loyauté à mainte reprise depuis la Grande Guerre. Il n'avait cessé de monter de grade en grade jusqu'à devenir l'un des plus grand dirigeants sous les ordres du Maître des Ténèbres.

Les différents postent étaient ces derniers : Il y avait ceux qui traquaient, s'occupaient des Rafles. Ceux qui s'occupaient du transport des Sang-de-Bourbe jusqu'aux « Enfers ». Et ceux qui se chargeaient de les exterminer.

Drago s'occupait de cette dernière étape. La plus lourde de toute. Il était le faucheur. Le bourreau. Parfois il décimait des familles entières. Toute humanité avait disparu de son visage et il était devenu un être sombre qui ne vivait désormais que pour servir le mal.

Il ne pensait plus vraiment car tout était devenu monotone. Et c'était ça le plus horrible. Il était devenu une machine à tuer. Combien avait-il arracher depuis ses douze derniers mois? Des milliers. Bien sûr ce n'était pas lui qui tuait forcement les victimes mais c'était lui qui commanditait.

Cela faisait douze mois qu'il n'avait pas vu Hermione. Elle était pourtant la Sang-de-Bourbe la plus recherchée du Pays. Celle qui avait été la Grande Amie de Potter. Weaslay aussi était traqué. Il était le plus grand traître à son sang car lui et sa famille lutaient et cachaient les nés-moldus. Et puis pour bien faire les choses, Voldemort voulait aussi exterminer complètement le Trio d'or.

Ces deux là devaient sûrement être ensemble entrain de filer le parfait amour...

Drago resserra instinctivement la prise autour de sa plume qui se brisa et fit couler une longue traîné d'encre sur la page de son carnet. Il poussa un juron et envoya valsé son instrument d'écriture à travers la pièce.

Son oreille perçut un bruit et il s'empressa de glisser son journal dans un tiroir de son bureau. Il jeta ensuite plusieurs sort à celui-ci pour que personne ne puisse fouiller.

Il avait horreur qu'on touche à ses affaires.

Son fauteuil en cuir grinça sur le parquet en bois, signe qu'il venait de se lever. Il arpenta la salle de sa démarche froide et assurée puis actionna la poignée. Il sortit et s'aventura là où le bruit devenait de plus en plus distinct. Lorsqu'il descendit aux cachots, il réalisa que c'était des bruits d'hommes. Il sortit sa baguette et aperçus deux voisins de cachots qui parlaient à voix basse. Les bougies s'éclairaient soudainement baignant la salle sombre d'une faible lumière.

Il pointa sur eux sa baguette, la mâchoire serrée.

-À quoi vous jouez tous les deux? Cracha l'héritier Malefoy.

Un silence de mort se fit.

Avec le temps, la voix du jeune homme s'était durcie et s'était faite plus intimidante que auparavant. Son timbre était grave et rauque. Comme celui d'un homme qui n'a plus l'habitude de parler.

Le plus grand était bruns et tremblait de peur. Il s'était recroquevillé dans sa cellule par peur de recevoir les foudres du tyran. Alors que son camarade, dont les cheveux étaient cuivré s'avança près des vieux barreaux plus courageux,

-Nous... Nous avons _très_ faim... Maître, ajouta t-il précipitamment avant de baisser les yeux en signe de soumission.

En effet, ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils étaient ici et n'avaient jusque là rien eu. Si ce n'est de l'eau qui était usée et sale.

Le visage du dit « Maître » s'assombrit brusquement. Craignant sa colère, le prisonnier qui avait oser lui quémander de la nourriture recula. Celui qui était craint s'approcha des barreaux et fit apparaître une fraise au creux de sa main. Il la maintint en équilibre sur sa paume et glissa une main derrière son dos comme un serviteur.

Le plus courageux n'osa pas prendre son du. Il était malin et savait pertinemment que tout cela clochait. À la vue de ce fruit, le plus faible se leva et s'approcha. Drago le détailla et déplaça sa paume pour que le brun puisse l'atteindre. Ce dernier, tiraillé par la faim, tendit sa main jusqu'au fruit et le saisi. Au moment même où la fraise se retrouva dans la poigne de celui-ci, Drago attrapa son poignet et le trancha avec la main munie d'un couteau qui s'était trouvé derrière son dos.

La fraise ruisselante de sang s'effondra sur le sol suivit d'un hurlement de douleur.

-Remercie-moi car bientôt il ne restera plus une seule goutte de ce sang si sale qui parcourt tes veines, siffla t-il d'une voix glaciale qui les fit hoqueter tous les deux.

Il était entrain de lancer un sort pour rendre muet celui qui n'avait désormais plus qu'une main lorsque des transplanages vinrent perturber le Serpentard.

Il fit volte face pour se mesurer à ses visiteurs inattendus.

Il reconnu Blaise et Théodore qui lui tournaient le dos et semblaient se débattre avec une furie qui s'agitait dans tous les sens. Leur épaule étaient collées et leur grande carrures empêchait le blond de distinguer quoi que ce soit.

-Non mais c'est pas vrai! S'énerva le Métis.

Le mur crée par leur deux statures s'effondra et il vit ses deux collègues Mangemorts jeter brutalement une jeune fille aux allures de souillon devant les pieds du Blondinet.

Le visage de Drago resta impassible. Ses yeux firent navettes entres les sourires carnassiers des deux autres Serpentards et la jeune fille blonde qui portait en guise de vêtement une robe blanche à fine bretelle déchirée et sale.

-Et bien Drago, tu ne la reconnais pas? Demanda Théodore d'un air satisfait.

L'interessé fixa la blonde avec intention.

Celle-ci avait la tête baissé vers le sol. Ses cheveux étaient ondulés et s'arrêtaient en dessous de ses épaules et masquaient son visage.

-Regarde-moi, ordonna fermement Drago à son attention.

Elle ne s'exécuta pas. Elle continua de garder la tête basse même si ses fines épaules tressaillir légèrement. Agacé par l'insolence de la souillon, Drago la saisis violemment par les cheveux et la força à le regarder.

Il croisa les yeux marrons caramel et sentit un violent spasme lui compresser la poitrine.

C'était _elle_.

Il reconnaissait sa peau laiteuse et sans défauts ainsi que ses yeux pleins de haine... Il contempla un instant ce visage qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des mois.

-Granger... murmura t-il, frappé par cette réalité.

Comme électrocuté par son regard perçant, il la lâcha et reporta son intérêt sur les Mangemorts.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ses cheveux? Questionna Drago en reprenant la maîtrise de lui même.

-Elle se les a teint pour passer inaperçu. Elle s'était également jetés plusieurs sort pour changer les traits de son visage mais ils ont fini par s'évaporer et un sorcier qui l'hébergeait s'en est aperçu et la dénoncer.

Il réfléchit avant de demander calmement:

-Comment s'appelle t-il?

-Tatius Notis. Il a été récompensé, ajouta Blaise.

Il mémorisa l'information puis acquiesça

-On la enfin eu cette Sang-de-Bourbe! S'écria joyeusement Blaise.

-Le Maître est-il au courant?

-Oui, c'est lui qui nous a d'ailleurs ordonner de la ramener ici en attendant son exécution publique.

Drago resta silencieux.

_Les exécutions publiques_.

Il en avait fait des centaines. C'était son « métier ». Alors il serait naturelle que ce soit lui qui se charge de l'achever.

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire que ce soit Granger?

Il la détestait.

Il la méprisait.

Ce n'était qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe qui se prenait pour une Miss-je-sais-tout.

Ses traits se durcirent.

Il attrapa Hermione par les cheveux et la força a se lever. Les larmes aux yeux, elle ne laissa pas faire. Elle tenta de hurler, ce qui ne lui était pas permis étant donné qu'elle avait reçu un sort qui la rendait muette, et se débattit.

Il la saisie alors par la taille et la propulsa brutalement dans un des cachots voisinant celui des deux autres prisonniers. Puis il verrouilla sa prison sans lui accorder le moindre regarde et se tourna vers Zabini et Nott.

-Dans combien de temps l'exécution est-elle fixée?

-On en sait trop rien... Pourquoi? Tu as hâte? Ria Blaise.

-Et comment, approuva l'autre avec un sourire malsain.

Ils se saluèrent et les deux acolytes transplanèrent hors du Manoir Malefoy. Le rictus de Draco quitta aussitôt ses lèvres. Il se dirigea vers la bougie et éteignit la flamme à l'aide de son index et son pouce. La brûlure ne l'irrita pas. Rien ne pouvait vraiment l'atteindre désormais. Aussi bien moralement que physiquement.

Il remonta dans son bureau, le visage fermé, dépourvu de toutes expression.

La fille qu'il n'avait pas réussi à tuer lors de la Grande Guerre allait mourir de sa propre main.

Et cette fois il n'y aurait pas d'échappatoire.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY !<strong>

**Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre?**

**Meilleur ou moins bien que le précédent?**

**Qu'est-ce qui vous a plu / déplu?**

**BISOUS,**

**SO-STRAW **

***pour une review = un sourire. **

**"Rendez le monde heureux" ****Bordel ! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur : Merci à Lovely Hatred ; Oofemmeluxieuse ; H223 ; Mademoiselle Maupin ; isabellrickman et Estrella'zz ! **

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>La Déchéance du Monde Sorcier<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione essuya rapidement la larme qui glissait le long de sa joue. Au moins elle n'avait pas pleuré devant eux. C'était déjà ça.<p>

Elle respira un grand coup. Elle allait se faire tuer. La grande Sang-de-Bourbe enfin attrapée! Ils l'avaient eu. Ils la traquaient depuis si longtemps. Douze mois qu'elle fuyait et se cachait sans relâche.

_Douze mois_ qu'elle n'avait pas vu Drago.

Elle sentit son coeur loupé un battement rien qu'en pensant à lui et se trouva stupide. Elle avait réussi à contrôler ses sentiments auparavant. Elle avait réussi à les faire s'effacer complètement. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle avait tenté de se persuader.

Pourtant quand elle avait croisé son regard froid et argenté, tout ce qu'elle avait enfoui en elle était ressorti subitement. Douze mois de contrôle partit en fumée. Elle avait même fini par se convaincre qu'elle ne l'aimait pas et qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvé quoi que ce soit pour lui.

Loin de lui, sa raison lui était brusquement revenu à l'esprit, lui argumentant qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer pour des milliers de raison et que tout ce qu'elle ressentait était une attirance physique déraisonné.

Elle, qui avait passé des nuits entières à se demander ce qu'aurait été la vie sans cette histoire de valeur du Sang. Le monde aurait été plus heureux sans ça. Et il y aurait eu moins de souffrance. Si seulement il n'y aurait pas eu ces catégories mais seulement des _sorciers_. Juste ça. Peut-être qu'aimer un Malefoy aurait été beaucoup moins dramatique. Moins douloureux, en tout cas.

Elle repensa à leur première année. Les premiers temps, il lui avait fait des sourires timides et puis quand elle avait commencé à être ami avec Harry et Ron, il avait été plus distant. Après les vacances, il s'était même mit à la dévisager et la regarder méchamment. Elle n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi. Mais à ce stade là, ça lui était égale.

Harry...

Son coeur se serra. Pas comme il se serrait avec Drago. Non. Harry, c'était son meilleur ami. Harry... c'était Harry. Un garçon courageux qui avait toujours affronter les choses et n'avait jamais reculé devant rien. Sauf peut-être Aragog en première année. Hermione eut un maigre sourire en repensant au passé.

Rêvasser d'Harry menait forcément à Ron. Ils s'étaient embrassé dans la Chambre des Secrets durant la Grande Guerre. Alors, elle s'était laissé aller.

Lorsque ses lèvres avaient pressées les siennes, elle n'avait rien ressenti d'autre qu'une explosion dans la cage thoracique. Ça avait suffit pour oublier son estomac retourné par Drago, qu'elle avait vu juste avant. Alors, elle s'était sentie bien. Peut-être qu'avec lui, elle oublierait le Serpentard qui avait empoisonné son coeur. C'était ce qu'elle s'était dit. Alors ils se sont restés ensembles après cette Bataille.

Au début c'était loin d'être bien. Ils étaient en deuil. Mais au moins, ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre. À s'épauler, à se consoler de divers manière. Ils avaient perdu leur meilleur ami. Un des professeur les plus sympathique qu'ils n'aient jamais connu ainsi que sa femme. Puis... Ron avait perdu son grand frère.

Et d'une certaine manière, Hermione avait perdu Drago.

Les premiers mois lorsqu'elle avait embrassé Ron les yeux fermés, c'était le visage de l'apollon blond qui l'avait hanté. Mais elle avait réussi à canaliser ses sentiments et s'était persuadée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais aimé.

Ça avait marché et elle avait réussi à être heureuse avec Ron.

Les mois s'étaient écoulés et la douleur était toujours présente mais quand on vit dans un monde contrôlé par Voldemort, on a pas le temps de penser au passé parce le présent est encore pire.

L'extermination des nés-moldus.

Jusqu'où irait la déchéance de ce monde?

Elle ne le saura jamais parce qu'elle mourra avant même d'avoir pu oublier une seconde fois Drago.

Elle se consola en pensant à ceux qui se battaient pour leur liberté. Ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux qu'on le pensait. L'ordre du Phoenix comptait des nouveaux membres chaque jour. Sans compter l'Armée de Dumbledor. Ils se battaient dans l'ombre et faisaient tout pour rendre à ce Monde la liberté qu'il détenait avant que Voldemort n'en prenne les rênes.

Bientôt des alliés venus du monde entier viendront et les aideront à se débarrasser du Mage Noir. Des sorciers d'Amérique du Sud et du Nord, d'Australie, d'Afrique et d'Asie.

Elle ferma son esprit et passa à autre chose. Par peur que quelqu'un lui dérobe ses pensées.

Elle caressa ses bras qui était parcourus de frissons. Il faisait très froid ici. Elle cala son dos contre le mur en brique et ignora la sensation râpeuse désagréable. Elle tenta de s'endormir mais à chaque fois elle pensait à Drago qui ne devait pas se trouver bien loin. Un étage au dessus d'elle, voir deux.

Elle plissa les yeux et s'empêcha de penser à ce connard. Il s'était réjoui de sa mort, mais après tout quoi de plus normal?

Elle finit par sombrer un peu plus tard dans un monde paisible et merveilleux. Sans Voldemort, sans Valeur du Sang.

Celui des Rêves.

••••

Drago n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il se dit qu'il n'y avait pas de réel raison. Seulement il ne cessait de penser. Ce n'était pas un soucis de conscience. Ça, non, il l'avait perdu depuis un bon moment déjà. Mais son esprit ne voulait pas se taire. Il connaissait la solution pour dormir paisiblement. Se laisser aller dans ses songes. Mais il ne voulait pas les affronter et y repenser. Il ne voulait pas s'accorder un instant de répit parce qu'il saurait ce que ça signifierait.

Au bout d'un long moment, il poussa un soupir, se leva et partit jusqu'à son bureau. Il s'installa sur son fauteuil, déverrouilla son tiroir à l'aide d'un sort et récupéra son carnet. Il l'ouvrit, prit une plume, la trempa dans l'encre et commença à déverser ses pensées sur ce papier vieilli par le temps.

Il descendit un peu plus tard aux cachots. Il fit apparaître une faible lumière au bout de sa baguette à l'aide d'un « Lumos » et arpenta le couloir dont la froideur hérissa les poils de ses avants-bras musclés. Il marcha jusqu'à la cellule d'Hermione et la contempla. Elle s'était endormie, adossée contre le mur. Son coeur émit des pulsions un peu plus marqué et plus rapide. Elle était belle cette fille. Et même si il la détestait il fallait bien l'admettre. En brune comme en blonde. Il la vit frémir et il leva sa baguette vers elle. Il l'inonda d'une chaleur reposante, comme une sorte de couverture invisible qui s'effacerait lorsqu'elle se réveillerait.

Il hésita quelques minutes puis ouvrit silencieusement le cachot à l'aide d'un sort. Il entra et s'approcha d'elle. Il se baissa pour être à sa hauteur et lui caressa lentement les cheveux.

La seconde d'après, il était déjà remonté dans son bureau, regrettant cet instant de faiblesse.

••••

-Amaury... Tu m'entends? Amaury!

Hermione fut réveiller par des murmures. Elle ouvrit les yeux et sonda sa cellule du regard. Tout était sombre. Elle ne pouvait dire s'il faisait jour ou nuit. Seule une petite fenêtre éclairait légèrement la pièce. Elle se leva et s'avança jusqu'à ses barreaux pour écouter ce que disais son voisin de cellule.

-Hé! Amaury, tu m'entends? Si oui, gratte deux fois le sol avec ton ongle.

Un silence de mort se fit.

-Eh! La fille d'hier, est-ce que toi, tu m'entends?

Hermione fut surprise que ce dernier lui adresse la parole mais étant donné qu'elle avait reçu un sort qui la rendait muette, elle ne put lui répondre de vive voix. Alors elle se baissa et se résigna à frotter son ongle sur le sol deux fois.

-Tu es la célèbre Hermione Granger? Souffla son voisin de cellule.

Elle fut perturbée un instant par cette appellation. Puis émit deux bruits grinçant avec ses ongles.

Il resta silencieux un instant et lui demanda:

-Je m'appelle Aaron. Je suis désolé pour ta condamnation. On ne se connaît pas mais je suis sûr que tu aurais pu changer ce Monde. Pas seule bien sûr. Mais tu aurais été un des pilier d'une révolution.

Si elle aurait pu parler, elle ne lui aurait sûrement rien dit. Elle n'était pas le genre de personne à avoir confiance en qui que ce soit dès les premiers échanges de paroles. Et elle n'aurait pas prit le risque de foutre en l'air l'avenir des sorciers vivants de son siècle en révélant à quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait même pas leur plan.

-Il y a eu quelque chose d'étrange hier...avec le Maître... Drago Malefoy précisa t-il, dans un chuchotement.

Elle arrêta tout mouvement.

-Tu sais, il est connu pour être cruel...

Oh, ça oui. Elle le savait. Elle savait tout de ce qu'il avait fait ces derniers mois. Tous les nés Moldus qu'il avait tués. Sa réputation d'homme sans âme...

-Et bien... lorsqu'il a su qui tu étais, il a été déstabilisé. Comme si... ça va te paraître bête mais c'est comme s'il aurait préféré que tu ne sois pas là.

Un silence se fit.

C'était stupide. Il la détestait et tout ce qu'il désirait était qu'elle meurt. Rien de plus. Alors pourquoi n'aurait-il pas aimé la voir ici, dans ces filets? Et puis, il avait même dit à Zabini et Nott qu'il avait hâte d'être à l'exécution. Il avait souri à l'évocation de sa mort prochaine.

Elle lâcha les barreaux qu'elle avait serrés très fort et partit s'asseoir contre le mur, vidée de toutes émotions. Elle ferma les yeux et enfoui son visage dans ses mains.

-Il est venu cette nuit et je crois qu'il est allé dans ta cellule.

Ses muscles semblèrent se tendirent.

-Il t'a jeté un sort pour que tu n'ai plus froid. J'ai reconnu la formule, souffla t-il.

Elle voulu ricaner mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Décidément, ce gars ce foutait vraiment d'elle. Comme si Drago Malefoy irait s'occuper du confort de sa Sang-de-Bourbe d'ennemie.

C'était la chose la plus bête qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu. Le pire était que l'inconnu semblait sérieux. Ce qui rendait la chose encore plus hilarante.

••••

-Elle est bonne cette Sang-de-Bourbe, j'trouve, lâcha subitement Blaise.

Théodore et lui échangèrent un regard entendu puis l'un demanda:

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait Drago en ce moment?

-Il discute avec le Maître.

Un sourire loin d'être angélique s'étira sur leurs lèvres.

••••

La journée passa ainsi. Ennuyeuse à mourir. Son compagnon de cellule lui avait demandé plusieurs fois si « elle était là », chose idiote étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix de partir, puis avait fini par comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus parler face à son manque de réponse.

Elle se demanda plusieurs fois ce que pouvait bien faire Drago en ce moment même. Peut-être était-il avec Voldemort. Peut être était-il entrain de consumer les vies de personnes dites impures. Peut-être était-il avec une fille...

La jalousie. Voilà qu'elle revenait aux galops. Et puis pas forcement dans les meilleures circonstances. Comment pouvait-elle être jalouse rien qu'en supposant qu'il pouvait être avec une fille? Jalouse pour un garçon qui la détestait et allait sûrement se faire une joie de la tuer.

Stupide.

Elle l'était encore plus que l'autre gugusse qui lui servait de compagnon de voisin de cellule.

Elle était entrain de faire les cents pas lorsque la porte s'ouvrit subitement. L'ombre dominante d'un homme envahit la pièce. Le coeur d'Hermione fit un bond dans sa poitrine. C'était sûrement _lui_. Elle ferma les yeux pour tenter de calmer les battements traîtres de son coeur. Une voix raisonna près d'elle:

-Alohomora !

Ce n'était pas _sa _voix.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir les yeux qu'elle se retrouva violemment plaquer contre le mur de sa cellule.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY! <strong>

**Vos impressions?**

**SO-STRAW !**


	5. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteur : Merci à Malfoysweetheart , Emma-des-îles-974, Lovely Hatred, estrella'zz, Tam 83, H223, Oohfemmeluxieuse, isabellerickman et Lady Aime.**

* * *

><p><strong>La Déchéance du Monde Sorcier<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione ressentit l'onde de choc parcourir l'étendue de son corps. Comme lorsqu'on brise la surface parfaite de l'eau avec une pierre. Le tremblement se propage, et se propage encore. Elle ouvrit subitement les yeux. Mais avant même qu'elle n'eut le temps de réagir elle sentit deux mains brutales se poser sur ses hanches et la presser contre le corps de son propriétaire.<p>

Elle sentit une vague de dégoût l'engloutir et tenta de hurler.

Pourtant, aucun son ne franchissait ses lèvres. Elle essaya encore jusqu'à manquer de souffle. Alors elle se débattit. Enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau de son agresseur et lui donnant des coups de pieds.

Il lui tordit les poignets et l'écrasa sous son poids. Le regard de la Rouge et Or se perdit derrière celui qui la brutalisait et elle reconnu Théodore Nott.

Il l'observait avec un petit sourire en coin.

Soudain, tout sembla clair. Celui qui la touchait en ce moment même n'était autre que Blaise Zabini.

La peur fit galoper son coeur à la vitesse de l'éclair. Mais ce n'est rien comparer à ce qu'elle ressentit lorsque les mains de ce dernier la lâchèrent pour glisser le long de ses cuisses nues.

Elle profita de se relâchement d'attention pour le repousser violemment. Elle essaya de s'enfuir mais fut arrêter par la poigne de Blaise dans ses cheveux blonds. Il la tira jusqu'à lui et la poussa grossièrement par terre.

Elle s'écroula comme une pauvre poupée de chiffon et sa tête cogna sévèrement le sol. Une douleur ne tarda pas à inondé son crâne. Celle-ci se fit si violente qu'elle sentit des pulsions battent de plus en plus fort contre ses tempes. C'était comme si son cerveau allait exploser.

Pendant ce temps, Zabini profita de son manque lucidité pour déchirer sa robe et la balancé à l'autre bout de sa prison.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites! S'écria une voix qu'Hermione perçu comme lointaine.

Comme elle aurait aimé que ce soit Drago. Qu'il intervienne comme un héro qui la sauverait. Mais ce n'était pas lui.

C'était son voisin de cellule qui prenait sa défense.

Elle voulu l'intimer à se taire parce qu'elle savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour l'aider et quand apostrophant ses agresseurs il ne ferait que les énerver.

Le regard assombri par le choc, elle aperçut un mouvement. Sûrement Nott car l'autre était toujours au dessus de son corps. Il baladait ses lèvres un peu partout tandis que ses mains cherchaient à dégrafer son soutien-gorge.

-Tu as quelque chose à dire, Traître? Siffla la voix de Nott.

L'autre Serpentard lança un sort à Hermione pour la faire sortir de son mutisme. Celle-ci en profita pour hurler de toutes ses forces.

-Tu peux crier autant que tu veux, Granger. Personne ne viendra t'aider. Ton cher Harry est mort et ton petit copain roux ne viendra pas . Il est trop lâche pour ça et il a sûrement réaliser que tu n'étais qu'une sale Sang-de-Bourbe. Une moins que rien...

Ce genre de crapule, elle en avait rencontrer plein. Des gens qui vous achèvent avec des mots. Oh oui. Combien de fois avait-elle entendu des insultes pareilles? Mais Hermione avait toujours eu cette barrière qui la protégeait de tout.

Sa force de caractère.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Bientôt tu seras morte et il sera délivrer du poids que tu représentes à ces yeux, continua t-il d'une voix douce.

La colère prit possession de son corps et elle cria:

-Moi au moins, je suis quelque chose à ces yeux alors que toi tu n'es rien à ceux de Voldemort. Il se sert de toi et lorsque tu ne seras plus bon à rien il te tuera.

Il abattit violemment sa main contre sa joue et il lui cracha:

-Si tu ne veux pas que ton exécution n'es pas lieu plus tôt que prévu, ne l'appelle plus jamais comme ça !

-Comment? Voldemort? Le provoqua t-elle. Je ne suis pas comme les sangsues que vous êtes. Je ne l'appellerais jamais Maître. Je ne suis pas un animal ou une chose que l'on possède.

Elle se prit une deuxième gifle, plus violente que la première. Mais la haine qui la hantait se transforma petit à petit en une force.

Elle s'apprêta à rétorquer mais il lui tira les cheveux si fort qu'elle ne put que crier. Il la mordit ensuite à l'épaule violemment ce qui eu dont d'augmenter la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Il se baissa son pantalon ainsi que son boxer. Ses mains glissèrent le long de son corps jusqu'au niveau de ses hanches. Il glissa ses doigts rugueux sur l'élastique de sa culotte tandis qu'elle hurlait.

Il allait la violé. Et Théodore passerait sûrement sur son corps également. Voilà comment se passerait sa première fois. Elle, qui s'était réservée, elle mourrait souillée.

Avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de se débarrasser du dernier vêtement qui le gênait, la porte s'ouvrit subitement. L'ombre rassurante d'un homme illumina l'allée sombre qui menait jusqu'à son cachot. Le coeur d'Hermione eut un soubresaut.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Cette voix avait claqué.

Elle était glaciale et loin d'être amicale. On pouvait entendre toute la fureur qui menaçait d'éclater d'un moment ou un autre.

La température de la pièce sembla chuter d'un coup. Elle sentit même le corps de Blaise se tétaniser. Mais ça, elle s'en fichait. Son coeur battait à cent à l'heure et elle était bien.

Parce que c'était lui.

Il était là.

C'était idiot car il se fichait qu'elle se fasse violer ou non. Si ça se trouve, il participera même avec joie à son dépucelage.

Mais la seule question qui hantait son esprit était celle-ci.

Et maintenant, qu'allait-il se passer?

* * *

><p><strong>HEY! <strong>

**Alors vous voulez..:**

**1- Que je fasse en sorte qu'il la laisse aux mains crapuleuse s des Mangemorts .**

**2- Qu'au contraire je le fasse passer pour un super HERO (superman.. ! Tutu lulu)**

**3- Manger une pizza.**

**Sinon, vous avez aimé? **

**Bisous,**

**SO-STRAW**


	6. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteur : Merci les Amis pour les Reviews ! **

**Poutoux à Marine, Estrella'zz, Lady aime, Malefoysweetlove, LovelyHatred, Mademoiselle Maupin, Isabellerickman, H223, Oofemmeluxieuse, Tam83.**

**GO PIZZA, GO! (J'ai décidé de me reconvertir. Elles ont eu plus de succès que moi. Je boude. )**

* * *

><p><strong>La Déchéance du Monde Sorcier<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione ferma les yeux et pria de toutes ses forces que Drago ne l'abandonne pas. Et s'il la laissait aux mains sales des deux Mangemorts? Après tout, il ne se fichait pas mal d'elle. Son sort lui importait peu. Pourtant, elle espérait quand même. Parce que si elle devait mourir, elle mourrait avec sa dignité. C'était tout ce qu'elle désirait.<p>

-Drago...nous...commença Théodore.

-Alors vous vous amusez bien en mon absence?

Son interlocuteur n'osa rétorquer. Il craignait Malefoy et ne voulait pas s'attirer ses foudres. Il avait du mal à savoir s'il était en colère ou non car dans sa voix il y avait cette teinte moqueuse, presque complice.

Des pas assurés résonnèrent dans le couloir sombre. Le métis, sentant le danger arriver, se rhabilla à la hâte. Mais Drago s'était déjà planté devant la cellule avant qu'il est eut le temps d'enfiler son pantalon.

Le maître des lieux glissa un regard rapide vers la victime et réprima un frisson. Elle était presque entièrement dénudée.

Était-ce du dégoût ou de l'attirance?

Il reporta son attention sur le Mangemort.

-La gante féminine doit manquer pour que tu t'abaisses à... _ça,_ railla le Blond.

Il parlait d'elle comme d'un objet. Il avait cracher ce mot comme si dire son prénom lui aurait sali la bouche.

-Je suppose que tu n'aurais pas oser perdre la pureté de ton Sang pour une vulgaire catin?

Zabini resta silencieux quelques secondes.

-Bien sûr que non, mentit-il. Je voulais seulement m'amuser à la faire pleurer. Pour qui me prends-tu?

Drago lui lança un sourire satisfait.

-Je voulais juste m'en assurer. Je savais que tu n'étais pas aussi... _stupide_. Tu aurais vraiment baissé dans mon _estime_ si ça aurait été le cas.

Le métis lui rendit son sourire en cachant extrêmement bien son hypocrisie. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu perdre cette considération.

Blaise finit par transplaner. Théodore Nott, qui n'avait pas dit un mot jusque là, le suivit sans rien ajouter.

Dans la pièce, il ne restait plus qu'Hermione, qui avait récupéré ce qu'il restait de sa robe pour se couvrir , Drago l'air enjoué avait disparu et Aaron qui avait assisté à la scène du coin de son cachot.

Elle sentit le regard de Malefoy et leva les yeux vers lui. Ses prunelles rencontrèrent le gris acier des siens. Et comme à chaque fois, elle en fut transpercée. Mais ses yeux étaient devenus insondables.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'ont fait ? Demanda t-il froidement.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? Rétorqua la Lionne avec ce courage qu'on avait pas réussi à lui arracher.

Il la scruta, impassible. Seulement son regard finit par se perdre sur les courbes mal dissimulées sous le morceau de tissu.

Il la fixa sans ciller.

-J'aurais du les laisser te violer, cracha t-il amèrement.

-Je me demande pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait, répondit-elle.

-Serais-tu sourde? Je ne voulais pas qu'ils salissent la pureté de leur Sang avec une pute comme toi. Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Que ton sort m'importait?

Il eut un rire cruel qu'elle connaissait si bien. .

Ses mots furent comme une décharge électrique. S'il savait quel impact il avait sur elle. Il ne se doutait sûrement pas de la douleur qui la traversa. Mais Hermione était une bonne comédienne qui ne savait que trop bien cacher ses sentiments désormais.

Elle eut un léger sourire ironique.

-On dirait ton père, le provoqua t-elle pour compenser le trou béant dans sa poitrine.

Que cherchait-elle? À compenser et rétorquer pour qu'il ne remarque pas son mal être?

-Je ne prend pas vraiment ça pour une insulte. Le mien n'est pas une _ordure _d'impur.

Elle aurait du être habituée. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il les traitait comme des moins que rien. Elle et sa famille. Mais non, l'impact était toujours le même.

-Le mien est _humain_ et ne dédaigne pas ceux qui lui sont différent, répliqua t-elle en feignant l'indifférence.

Comme elle s'y attendait, il se mit à ricaner:

-C'est normal, la plupart du temps on méprise ceux qui nous sont inférieurs et pour lui il n'y a personne.

Malgré sa répartie qu'il ne trouvait pas mauvaise, Drago n'était pas satisfait. Il voulait lui faire mal mais ça ne semblait pas l'atteindre.

Elle fixait le plafond avec une sorte d'ennui. Il était certain que dans d'autre condition, elle serait partie tant elle l'aurait trouvé pitoyable. Il fallait qu'il trouve son point sensible et qu'il la détruise.

Il en avait tellement envie, en avait tant rêvé que ça devenait presque un besoin vital.

-Je suppose que tu te plais ici, ça doit sûrement être beaucoup plus grand que la maison des Weaslay.

-_Beaucoup moins chaleureux_, rectifia t-elle.

-En parlant de lui, heureusement que vous n'êtes plus ensemble. Vos enfants auraient été tellement laids. Je les vois déjà: roux avec des dents de castor et des taches de rousseur...

Ron et elle avait été tellement discret qu'elle avait été surprise. Elle le coupa:

-Comment sais-tu que nous nous sommes séparés?

Le coin de ses lèvres tressaillit.

-Il faut connaître son ennemi pour mieux le combattre.

Elle le dévisagea longuement puis reporta son attention sur le plafond. Au bout d'un moment, elle se tourna vers lui, agacée.

-Encore là, Malefoy?

-Je me suis dis que je devais au moins distraire tes derniers jours. Après tout, te persécuter était mon loisir préféré à Poudlard. Sans toi, ça n'aurait jamais pu être aussi amusant.

Elle lui lança un sourire qui semblait nostalgique.

-Je n'ai pas peur de mourir. J'ai eu une belle vie. J'ai été _heureuse_. Des gens m'ont aimée pour ce que j'étais en non pour ce que j'avais dans mon porte-feuille, mes vêtements, ou mes veines. Ce que tu ne connaîtras sûrement jamais.

Elle vit le visage de Drago se durcir et ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une sorte de satisfaction.

-On ne peut pas tout avoir. Toi, tu as eu tout ce qui est extérieur, matériel. Moi, j'ai eu de l'amour et des sentiments. J'ai aimé comme tu ne pourras jamais dans toute ta putain de vie d'aristocrate à la con. Et mes parents ne m'ont pas manipulé pour se servir de moi comme d'une vulgaire marionnette. Et tu sais pourquoi? Parce qu'ils _m'aimaient_...

Ne supportant plus sa tirade, il l'attrapa et la plaqua violemment contre contre le mur. Le pan de tissu qui la couvrait tomba sous son assaut brutal et partit s'écraser contre le sol.

Il avait posé ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête, comme s'il avait voulu la coincer dans sa propre prison. Ses yeux dont l'argent s'étaient considérablement assombris étaient plongés dans les siens.

Elle l'avait enfin brisé. Ce mur d'impassibilité. Voilà qu'elle le voyait en colère. Ses traits étaient tendus et elle manqua de perdre son sang froid. Sa proximité semblait aspirer tout son oxygène mais ce n'était pas tellement désagréable. Sa tête était légèrement incliné vers elle et son front frôlait le sien.

_-_Un mot et tu rejoins Potter, la prévint t-il.

Sa menace n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Elle savait que sa vie ne tenait désormais plus qu'à un fil. Il était tellement en colère que ses yeux avaient virés au noir. Il la fixa longuement pour qu'elle comprenne qui était le maître. Elle ne détourna pas le regard mais au contraire en profita de ce contact visuel pour se noyer dans ses yeux.

Il finit par se reculer et la considéra de haut en bas avec dédain.

-Écoeurante, commenta t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Cette nuit, elle subit non seulement le froid, la faim mais également une sensation désagréable. Celle d'un ego touché... À moins que ça ne soit son coeur?

Qu'importe, les deux étaient déjà réduis en poussière depuis longtemps.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY YOU!<strong>

**Bon et bien comme vous pouvez les constater, Hermione reste inviolée - mais pas inviolable. Donc, pas de Drago SUPER-MOMO, faut pas pousser mémé dans les ortilles. (Aucun rapport*)**

**Avec une connerie comme "taper 3 pour manger une pizza" je découvre des nouveaux lecteurs. Si c'est pas merveilleux tout ça ! Avec un peu de chance, je reussirais à cibler des lecteurs italiens...**

**Après la lecture de ce chapitre, vous vous dite :**

**-Super. Next chapter, please?**

**-Malefoy est vilain. _Très vilain_... Je me charge de le punir.**

**-Eh voilà, Bernard. Je viens de perdre 5 minutes de ma vie. J'te l'avais bien dis. Bon retrouve moi cette So-Straw, je vais la flinguer cette BIAAAAAATCH.**

**BREF**

**Je te vois, oui toi là, qui lis sans commenter, n'essayes pas de te cacher sous la table : **

**JE SUIS DE PARTOUT (NIAAAAAAAAH).**

**.**

**Sois fou-fou, une petite review? **

**.**

_**peut-être que je devrais me lancer dans les campagnes publicitaires finalement...**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Note de l'auteur : D'énormes POUTOUX à ceux qui prennent la peine de commenter, MERCI !**

* * *

><p><strong>La Déchéance du Monde Sorcier<strong>

* * *

><p>Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Hermione avait dormi le ventre vide. Sa faim l'avait tiraillée d'une manière atroce. C'était sans parler de la nuit glacial qu'elle avait passée. Ses membres étaient encore engourdis par la froideur des cachots. Les poils de ses bras étaient hérissés. Tout ce qu'elle détenait, c'était un pauvre haillon sale. Elle frictionna ses jambes et les ramena contre son buste.<p>

Son esprit repensait à la scène qui s'était déroulée la veille. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit une douce chaleur envahir son ventre. Elle oublia son horrible appétit et ses membres frigorifiés en imaginant un scénario différent de celui de la veille. Les lèvres moqueuses de Drago contre les siennes. Son odeur masculine s'imprégnant violemment sur sa peau pâle et nue. Ses doigts perdus dans ses cheveux blonds.

Son fantasme s'évapora rapidement lorsqu'elle entendit une petite voix fluette l'apostropher.

-Miss Granger?

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers son interlocutrice. C'était un elfe de maison chétif dont les yeux globuleux semblaient sortir de leur orbites. Elle portait comme seul vêtement un vieux tablier large et sale qui couvrait ses épaules et lui arrivait aux genoux. Elle s'avança prudemment et déverrouilla les portes de la prison en un tour de magie.

-Bonjour, je suis Meegy. Si Miss aurait l'obligeance de me suivre, lança t-elle gentiment.

Le coeur de la Rouge et Or se serra.

Voilà, l'heure était venue.

C'était le moment de sa condamnation. Elle allait se faire tuer. Sa bouche se fit soudain sèche et elle déglutit péniblement.

Elle avait pensé tout ce qu'elle avait dit à Malefoy la veille. Pourtant, elle sentait désormais un spasme affreux retourner son estomac. Elle pria pour que ce ne soit que son ventre qui criait famine car elle n'aurait voulu montré un signe de faiblesse.

Gryffondor jusqu'à la mort.

Elle se devait d'être courageuse jusqu'à la fin.

-M. Malefoy risquerait de se mettre en colère si Miss ne veut pas s'exécuter.

Hermione ferma un instant les yeux, inspira et expira. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, Meegy la vit se lever avec assurance. Elle ne serrait plus le vieux pans de sa robe contre elle. À quoi bon? Il partit s'étaler sur le sol.

Elle se dirigea jusqu'à l'elfe qui l'observait silencieusement. Quand elle passa devant le cachot de Aaron, elle put enfin savoir à quoi il ressemblait.

Il était adossé contre le mur de son cachot, de profil aux barreaux. La tête incliné en arrière, il observait le plafond. En entendant les bruits de pas, ses yeux se posèrent sur Hermione. Il fut frappé par sa beauté naturelle et son regard ne tarda pas à l'étudier de haut en bas.

Elle s'en délecta également. Il avait les cheveux sombres, noir comme l'ébène. Ses yeux d'un bleu clair contrastait avec sa peau mate. Il n'était vraiment...pas mal. Elle lui lança un regard désolé et il lui en rendit compatissant. Les lèvres d'Hermione esquissèrent:

-Bonne chance, Aaron.

Elles montèrent les escaliers. Meegy marchait rapidement avec ses petites jambes. Là où elle faisait six pas, Hermione en faisait deux. Elle sentit la température hausser lorsqu'elle posa ses pieds nus hors de ces derniers.

Meegy lui attrapa subitement la main pour intimer Hermione à la regarder.

-Miss Granger ne doit pas faire de bêtise, la prévint-elle sérieusement. M. Malefoy a dit à Meegy que si Miss tente de s'échapper elle sera sévèrement punie.

Elle eut du mal à comprendre. Qui y avait-il de pire que la mort? Elle se rendit compte au bout de quelques secondes que sa question était idiote. Il y avait des tas de chose au Monde pire que mourir. La torture par exemple. La mort pouvait paraître si douce comparée à ça.

Elle nota dans un coin de sa tête sa mise en garde et acquiesça.

Le Manoir des Malefoy n'était pas très accueillant. Les meubles étaient couleur ébène et le sol marbré. Tout était parfaitement ordonné et propre. Il n'y avait pas de photos, rien de personnel. Pourtant tout semblait coûter extrêmement chère. Du tapis sombre aux fils d'argent aux fauteuils en cuir. La décoration était d'une beauté froide dénudée d'émotions.

À l'image de son propriétaire.

Hermione ne se délecta pas de la richesse des lieux. Elle se fichait de ce luxe stérile. Elle préférait mille fois la maison des Weaslay qui sentait bon la joie de vivre ainsi que les délicieux plats de Molly. Ici, régnait une ambiance sinistre.

Elle suivit Meegy et monta les escaliers dont la rampe était cirée méticuleusement.

-Je vais mourir, Meegy? Lâcha soudainement Hermione.

L'elfe continua de monter, point dérouté par cette question assez particulière.

-Tout le monde meurt un jour, Miss.

-Et c'est mon jour cette fois, non?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-Meegy ne sait pas.

Elles arrivèrent au premier étage qui était très spacieux. Un énorme piano noir traditionnel était posté à quelque mètre de la fenêtre. Des épais rideaux en velours laissait transpercés des filets de lumière qui éclairait légèrement la pièce.

-Pourquoi me faire sortir de mon cachot si ce n'est pas pour cette raison?

L'elfe resta silencieux et se dirigea sur l'une porte et l'ouvrit. Hermione hésita un instant à la suivre puis se résigna. Elle entra dans la pièce silencieusement. Un énorme lit en acacia trônait à sa gauche. En face de celui-ci se trouvait un immense dressing. Les murs, le lustre, ainsi que les rideau et le couvre lit en soie étaient couleur bleu nuit, ce qui rendait de l'unité dans la pièce.

-Où sommes-nous? Demanda la Gryffondor, réprimant son émerveillement.

-Dans la chambre d'ami.

Si la chambre d'ami est aussi séduisante, elle n'osait même pas imaginer à quoi ressemblait celle de l'héritier Malefoy.

La blonde fronça les sourcils.

-Et que faisons-nous ici?

-M. Malefoy désire vous rendre présentable.

-Pourquoi donc?

-Meegy... ne le sait point, balbutia t-elle.

-Apparemment, vous ne savez pas grand chose, s'agaça Hermione.

L'elfe leva ses yeux globuleux vers la sorcière qui soupira.

-Désolé. Vous n'y êtes pour rien. C'est juste que... le fait de ne savoir l'heure de ma mort me perturbe beaucoup.

-Cela doit être dur, compatit Meegy à mi-voix. Miss Granger est si jeune. Dix-huit ans, c'est ça?

L'interessé acquiesça. Elle vit l'elfe la regarder avec chagrin et lui dit :

-Ne soyez pas triste, Meegy. Après tout, vous ne pouvez rien faire pour m'aider.

L'interessé resta silencieuse. Celle-ci partit jusqu'au dressing et l'ouvrit. Elle en sortit une grosse boite carré vernis qu'elle tendit à Hermione qui la saisit. Elles se dirigèrent ensuite dans la salle de bain. La Lionne ne put s'empêcher de détailler chaque recoin de la pièce. Elle était noire et blanche. Il y avait cette chose gigantesque qui ressemblait plus a une piscine qu'à une baignoire. Elle était sombre et donnait l'impression qu'elle était remplie de pétrole. Soudain, l'eau se mit à bouillir et des bulles de savons ne tardèrent pas à couvrir totalement la surface. Une mousse épaisse se forma la seconde d'après.

-Miss doit faire sa toilette, s'habiller puis appeler Meegy.

Avant qu'Hermione n'ait eu le temps de protester, l'elfe avait déjà transplané.

Elle contempla la vapeur se former sur le miroir en face d'elle, aperçu son reflet, s'approcha lentement et put s'observer de plus en plus nettement. Sa peau était pâle, presque translucide. Des cernes étaient formés sous ses yeux caramel. Ses cheveux blonds étaient sales et elles pouvaient voir la racine de ses cheveux châtain apparaître.

Elle se détacha de cette image d'elle même et fit glisser ses sous-vêtements sur le sol marbré. Elle plongea ensuite dans le bain dont la chaleur détendit chacun de ses muscles. Elle remonta à la surface et essuya les goûtes qui perlaient devant ses yeux. Sa tête bascula pour s'appuyer contre le bord de la piscine. Elle garda cette position durant quelques minutes tout en réfléchissant à la raison pour laquelle elle devait être présentable.

Peut-être pour son exécution. Ou alors parce que Drago ne voulait pas qu'elle reste en culotte dans son cachot... Non c'était stupide. Il ne lui aurait pas fait faire sa toilette si ça aurait été le cas. À moins qu'il ne veuille l'exposer devant des gens. Par exemple, l'emmener à une soirée où elle serait une bête de foire. Les gens la, pousseraient, se moqueraient d'elle et finiraient par la lyncher.

Elle ne savait pas et ça la torturait. Être ignorante l'avait toujours répugné. Elle adorait détenir des connaissances que d'autre ignorait. Cette fois-ci les rôles étaient inversés.

Elle se savonna le corps et les cheveux puis plongea une nouvelle fois sous l'eau chaleureuse qui berçait son corps d'une manière extrêmement agréable. Elle n'avait pas envie de sortir. Ses doigts étaient fripés et étrangement ça la fit sourire. Elle savait pourquoi et saurait comment l'expliquer. C'était rassurant pour elle. Une manière de se dire qu'elle détenait du savoir.

Elle finit par sortir à contrecoeur et attrapa un linge vert et argent qui était posté sur le porte serviette. Elle le huma et sentit l'odeur délicieusement mentholé et masculine de Drago éveiller ses sens. Elle se reprit rapidement et se sécha les sourcils froncés. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de laisser tout ce qui était relatif au Serpent la perturber.

Elle fit sauter le couvercle de la boite vernis et resta sans voix. Elle sortit les chaussures à tallons vert et la robe cintrée en soie de la même couleur. Lorsqu'elle attrapa l'ensemble de sous vêtement argentés, elle crut qu'elle allait s'étouffer. C'était exactement sa taille. Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée. Qui avait choisi ces derniers? Meegy... ou Drago?

Elle secoua sa cascade blonde. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dit? Ne pas se laisser cette idiot de Malefoy l'ébranler.

Elle enfila le tout en rechignant. Ce connard avait sûrement choisi les couleurs de sa maison pour encore plus l'humilier. Elle devait avouer que la robe n'était pas trop laide. Cependant, si elle l'aurait vu dans un magasin, elle ne serait pas couru l'acheter. C'était du luxe dispensable. Bien trop pédant. Les tallons étaient trop haut mais pas si douloureux que ça.

Elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être Cendrillon dans une robe qui coûte aussi chère que des études supérieur. Non. Elle se sentait juste comme une Sang-de-Bourbe mise en valeur dans le seul but d'être humiliée. Elle avait envie de tout déchirer. Jeter ses talons contre le miroir pour voir les milliers d'éclats de verre s'éparpiller.

Elle inspira et expira.

Une fois calmée, elle inspecta les alentours. Elle était seule. Et elle décida qu'elle n'appellerait pas Meegy. Elle enleva avec précaution ses tallons, sortit de la pièce et se retrouva dans le hall. Son coeur battait à tout allure.

Elle allait s'enfuir.

Ses yeux scrutèrent les alentour. Il n'y avait personne. La porte devait sûrement se trouver en bas.

C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle commença à courir et descendre les escalier à toute allure. Créant un vacarme pas possible sur son passage. Son souffle était haché, ses mains moites et son corps tremblant. Elle tenait fermement une chaussure dans chaque main et n'hésiterait pas à les utiliser pour taper dans celui qui se mettrait sur son chemin, entre elle et la liberté.

Arrivé en bas, son regard se fit de nouveau inquisiteur. Guettant la porte de sortie de cette enfer.

-On s'en va déjà?

La voix de Malefoy raisonnait dans son dos. Elle se retourna brutalement, la main droite levé, mais ne trouva personne. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés et collait désagréablement à son visage. Son coeur cognait violemment dans sa poitrine et son estomac était retourné. Elle continua sa course folle, sans savoir où aller. Elle avait l'impression d'être une minuscule souris pourchassé par un lion dans un énorme labyrinthe.

Soudain, sa vue se brouilla et elle manqua de s'écrouler sur le sol. Elle lâcha les tallons qu'elles avaient tenu fermement et continua d'avancer sans voir où elle allait. Ses jambes semblèrent se dérober et elle tomba à genoux.

Ses bras s'affaissèrent également. Elle termina complètement allongée sur le sol, démunie de ses forces. Attrapée. Sa robe était relevée et exposait ses cuisses d'une manière humiliante.

Bientôt, elle allait se faire dévorer par le lion.

Meegy l'avait pourtant prévenue:

« -Miss Granger ne doit pas faire de bêtise. M. Malefoy a dit à Meegy que si Miss tente de s'échapper, elle sera _sévèrement _punie... »

* * *

><p><strong>SALUT, SALUT ! <strong>

**( histoire de changer de mon fameux "HEY")**

**Qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre?**

**Comment Malefoy va punir Hermione, à votre avis?**

**BISOUS !**

**SO-STRAW**


	8. Chapter 7

**Note de l'auteur** : Il fallait que je termine cette histoire, alors voilà grâce à Kis38, elle ne restera pas abandonnée. J'espère que ça vous plaira!

* * *

><p><span><strong>La Déchéance du Monde Sorcier<strong>

* * *

><p>Il n'avait donné qu'une règle. Une seule, et elle n'avait pas été capable de la respecter.<p>

La mâchoire de Drago se contracta. Il se dirigea vers la masse verte Serpentarde effondrée sur le sol, le visage durcit. Le jeune Malefoy dut se faire violence pour ne pas laisser ses pulsions meurtrières prendre le dessus. Pas question de se laisser ravager par des émotions crées par une pauvre Impure. Il l'empoigna violemment par le bras et la releva. Cette dernière, déboussolé par la carence d'un de ses sens trébucha sur ses pieds et manqua de s'écrouler de nouveau. Mais qu'elle était pitoyable! Tellement que ça devenait très agaçant.

Il la rattrapa par les épaules. La peau de Granger était humide, chaude et douce. C'est sûrement pour cette raison qu'elle frissonna à son contact glacé. Après l'avoir mise correctement sur ses pieds, il la relâcha. Cette dernière en profita pour tenter une nouvelle fois de s'enfuir.

Le coin des lèvres de Drago s'étira en un rictus. Il prit un malin plaisir à lui hotter le contrôle de ses jambes. Vous avez dit « sadique »? Il était pire que ça. Il ricana quand il la vit tomber à genoux en grognant.

-Tu n'es qu'une ordure, Malefoy.

Son rire s'éteignit pour former une esquisse de sourire.

-Tu vas bientôt ravaler toutes tes petites insultes, je te le promet. Ce soir, tu vas pleurer comme jamais.

-Je préfère crever plutôt que me résoudre à verser une seule larme devant toi, cracha t-elle, la joue coller contre le marbre.

Elle tenta de se relever à l'aide de ses bras mais finit par renoncer.

-Ah, la bonne fierté des Gryffondor, souffla Drago d'un ton moqueur. Dommage qu'ils soit aussi idiots pour croire qu'ils peuvent s'échapper du Manoir des Malefoy.

Elle ne réagit pas cette fois-ci, trop humiliée.

-Le vert te va bien, ajouta t-il comme pour l'enfoncer encore plus.

-La ferme, rétorqua t-elle en gigotant comme un ver de terre.

-Ne sois pas vulgaire, Granger. Ça nuit vraiment à ton image.

Elle avait envie de crier. De hurler. De lui dire d'aller se faire foutre. De le frapper. De lui faire mal. De le détruire. De l'humilier...

Il y a certaine chose qu'on ne peut pas dire. Certains mots ne sont pas assez fort pour exprimer ce que l'on ressent. C'était le cas d'Hermione. La haine était sentiment trop faible. Il n'y avait aucun mot pour définir toutes les émotions qui la traversaient. Elle bouillonnait, sa tête lui faisait mal et son coeur battait la chamade. Il y avait cette rage qu'il brûlait. Elle aurait voulu se lever renverser les meubles, briser les miroirs, mettre le feu à ces putains de rideaux en velours...

Toute cette violence sourde inexprimable se résuma à trois petits mots :

-Je te hais.

Elle ne mentait pas. Elle omettait seulement le fait qu'elle était éprise de lui. Rien de bien important.

-Je fais de ta vie un enfer durant toute ta scolarité à Poudlard. Je suis partisan de la cause qui extermine les gens de ton espèce. Je suis devenu le bras droit de Voldemort, le Mage qui a tué ton meilleur ami, qui veux te ta mort ainsi que celle de toutes les personnes que tu aimes. Je te séquestre dans mes cachots. Je continue de t'humilier en te faisant porter les couleurs de la Maison Serpentarde, rien que pour le plaisir. Je suis ton bourreau, c'est moi qui vais te tuer. Alors, oui, je me doute bien que tu me détestes.

Son ventre se tordit douloureusement. Il n'avait pas tort quand il avait énuméré toutes ces raisons. Chacune était suffisante à ce qu'elle le déteste. Chacune était assez puissante pour qu'elle le haïsse à s'en faire mal. Si on les additionnait ensemble, ça ne faisait que décupler ce sentiment.

Pourtant, la croiriez-vous si elle vous affirmait que tout cela ce n'était rien? Rien du tout?

Drago la contempla avec intérêt. Il aurait aimé savoir ce qu'elle pensait à ce moment là. Son silence était une torture. Il la fit léviter à l'aide d'un sort et la ramena jusqu'au sous-sol où il la remit sur pied.

Les yeux d'Hermione étaient fermés et étant donné qu'il lui avait ôter la vue, il pouvait la détailler à sa guise sans risquer de se faire surprendre. Ses longs cils sombres reposaient sur sa peau pâle. Elle ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine avec ses cheveux dorées lui collaient à la peau et sa robe verte soyeuse.

Il n'était pas surpris par la beauté que dégageait la fille dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas comme dans ces films de mauvais goût où l'un des personnages change pour devenir soudainement irrésistible. Non. Elle avait toujours été simple et naturelle. C'était la manière qu'elle avait de mordre ses lèvres charnues lorsqu'elle ne comprenait pas un exercice qui était _irrésistible_...

Il secoua sa tête. Il divaguait. Ses pensées commençaient à devenir incohérentes. Elles se bousculaient dans son esprit. Des images de Granger lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard se superposant les unes sur les autres. La haine dans son regard...Le sourire timide qu'elle lui avait retourné en première année...Les insultes...Ses joues se colorant délicieusement sous la gène...Ses yeux marrons caramels humides...La peur dans son regard...Son corps presque entièrement dénudé dans les cachots...Ses lèvres entrouvertes lorsqu'il l'avait plaqué contre le mur... Son souffle caressant lentement son cou...

Ses bras ne tardèrent pas à trembler de colère. Il ne supportait pas ça. Il était maître de lui même, alors comment se faisait-il qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses pensées? Il avait l'impression qu'elles dansaient dans son esprit, virevoltant à leur guise.

-Alors, on a la tremblote? Lâcha en plus Granger qui avait remarqué son soudain manque d'assurance.

Il n'expliqua son geste, qui avait tout d'impulsif et incohérent. D'une main ferme il attira son visage près de lui et l'embrassa. Déstabilisée, elle tenta de se dégager mais sa poigne se fit plus ferme. Il n'y avait rien de doux dans ses gestes précipités. Il mordit sa lèvre pour la forcer à ouvrir les siennes et y glissa sa langue. Ses mains la rapprochèrent près de lui. Elle tremblait également désormais mais n'en dis pas un mot, finissant même par lui rendre son baiser d'une manière timide. Elle sentit d'une manière distincte le désir de Drago contre le bas de son ventre. Ce n'est que lorsque la main de Granger virvolta près de son visage qu'il s'écarta. Il recula, la laissant désorienté et aveugle et s'en alla en titubant, percutant la grille de sa cellule. Il n'oublia néanmoins pas de jeter un sort pour fermer le cachot.

La nuit devait être tombée depuis longtemps, cependant, Hermione n'aurait pas sût l'affirmer. Yeux ouverts ou fermés? C'était la même chose, il n'y avait aucune différence. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, elle ne regrettait pas sa tentative de fuite. Il valait mieux essayer et faillir plutôt que de renoncer et ne rien faire.

Chaque geste à une conséquence. Bientôt, elle subirait le châtiment pour avoir voulu reprendre sa liberté. Elle était pratiquement certaine que cette punition se résumerait à la souffrance et l'humiliation. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à savoir qui le ferait et comment.

Ce qu'elle avait du mal a expliquer, c'était ce qu'avait fait Malefoy. Il l'avait embrassé avec une telle violence que ses lèvres lui avaient fait mal. Elle avait même senti le goût du sang sur sa langue.

Des bruits lui parvenu, l'extirpant de ses pensées. Des rires rauques, des salutations, de bribes de mots. Rien de bien distinct, juste ce qu'il fallait pour savoir que ce serait bientôt sa fête.

Elle eut raison car la porte ne tarda pas à grincer. Les rires furent de plus en plus accentuer. Les pas masculins martelèrent le sol. Il devait être environ une dizaine. Devait-elle s'en sentir flattée? Autant d'homme pour une « pauvre Sang-de-Bourbe »...

-C'est qui ce môme, là-bas? Demanda une voix acerbe qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas.

-Un gamin qui a décidé de jouer aux super-héros en cachant des Impures, répondit cette voix familière.

_Drago_. Il parlait d'Aaron.

À l'entendre, il semblait être encore une fois parfaitement maître de lui même. Aucune fausse note. Sa voix était traînante et froide. Il n'avait pas l'air d'un l'homme réjoui, mais c'était compréhensible. Il n'avait jamais eut l'air d'un homme heureux. Il paraissait même ennuyé.

-Et où est notre charmante Granger? Questionna quelqu'un d'autre, avec impatience.

Il fallait croire qu'elle était populaire ce soir. Dommage que ce soit auprès d'un homme qui donnait l'impression d'être un prédateur sexuel.

Soudain, elle entendit des sifflements approbateurs. En sentant la menace arrivée, les poils de ses bras se dressèrent. La porte du cachot grinça. Elle fut soulevée par des bras puissants. L'odeur de Drago ne tarda pas à chatouiller ses narines.

Si seulement il la prenait dans un contexte différent. Si seulement il la serrait fort pour la protéger et non pour lui faire du mal... _Si seulement_...

Son dos était collé contre le torse de Malefoy et ses mains précieusement maintenus le long de ses cuisses. Elle pouvait sentir sa respiration difficile. Avait-il toujours respiere aussi fort?

Elle sentit son souffle glacé caresser lentement sa carotide et ses genoux manquèrent de flancher. Elle dût rêver lorsqu'elle sentit un frisson le parcourir. Après tout, elle avait du mal à distinguer les réactions de son propres corps. Son esprit était complètement engloutit par la peur.

-Vais-je avoir le plaisir de te voir éclater en sanglot? Chuchota Drago en caressant lentement le lobe de son oreille de ses lèvres.

Cette phrase sembla la faire sortir de sa stoppeur car son corps se raidit brutalement.

-Crèves, Malefoy...

Ses mots s'éteignirent lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres du Serpentard s'entrouvrirent et ses dents se planter dans sa chair tendre. Il la mordit violemment et lui suça la peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle hurle et se débatte. C'était comme une décharge électrique qui la secouait. C'était douloureux mais c'était en même temps, malgré la violence de son geste, une sorte de désir agita son bas ventre.

Elle l'aimait, cette idiote. Elle l'aimait vraiment. Et lui, tout ce qu'il fit c'est chuchoter au creux de son oreille, des mots envenimés tandis que ses mains glissaient le long de son corps.

-Avada Kedavra.

Les yeux d'Hermiones s'ouvrirent brutalement tandis que le sort la percutait de plein fouait. Inerte, elle s'éffondra lentement sur le sol. La joie des Mangemorts ébranlèrent les murs du sous sol tandis que Malefoy la fixait avec mutisme.

Personne ne remarqua le trouble qui l'habitait en cet instant précis. Personne, hormis Aaron qui le détaillait, les yeux en larmes sans rien dire. Il comprit alors l'attitude qu'avait eu Malefoy. Tout était très clair.

Le jour où il était venu dans la cellule d'Hermione pour qu'elle n'est plus froid, le baiser qu'ils avaient échangés à peine quelques heures plus tôt... Et la mort qu'il lui avait attribué. Il s'en était chargé car son destin avait été scellé au moment où on l'avait emenée dans son sous sol. Elle devait mourir. Et il s'était contenter d'abréger ses souffrances au lieu de laisser un autre s'en charger, un autre qui l'aurait humilier et souiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle en meurt.

Aaron se demanda alors ce qui était le plus triste dans tout ça. Etait-ce Malefoy, ce monstre que l'on pensait insensible, qui venait de perdre la seule personne a laquelle il n'avait jamais tenu ? Ou bien Hermione qui ne saurait jamais toutes ces choses ?

Il croisa au loin le regard brillant de Drago et compris que ce n'était pas les morts que l'on devait pleurer. C'était ceux qui devaient rester, et trainer leur peine près d'eux sans jamais oublier.

Oui, c'était bien ceux là qu'il fallait pleurer.

.

**FIN**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Donc... Tout d'abord je m'excuse pour les fautes, je n'avais vraiment pas le courage de tout corriger. J'avais rédiger ce chapitre i ans sans jamais l'avoir publier car il n'était pas terminer ce que je me suis contenter de faire aujourd'hui. Je reconnais que certains passages sont désagréablement trop mielleux et clichés, je m'en excuse également.<strong>

**Voilà qui est fait, bon maintenant je suis soucieuse de savoir ce que vous en avez pensez, si vous aimez.. si vous êtes en train de pleurer ou au bord de la dépression nerveuse.. **

**NO HAPPY ENDING, c'est un peu rude, mais bon des fois c'est agréable. Comme quoi, cette fiction à été sans espoir du début jusqu'à la fin comme ça pas de surprise :')**

**Avis ?**


End file.
